1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of an electronic component including an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses included in image pickup systems, such as cameras, are generally exposed to a magnetic field generated by various causes. When an image pickup device included in such an image pickup apparatus is affected by the magnetic field, noise is generated in the images and the image quality may be reduced.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-284163 discloses a configuration in which a counter magnetic field corresponding to the external magnetic field is formed by an induced current generated in a loop of a conductor, and in which the external magnetic field is canceled by this counter magnetic field. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-101042 discloses an optical semiconductor apparatus including a metal frame body made of a metal material, such as an iron-nickel-cobalt alloy or an iron-nickel alloy. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-245244 discloses an image pickup element package including a support member to which a main-portion member made of a fired ceramic material and an attachment member made of Kovar are bonded.
The counter magnetic field based on the induced current described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-284163 is formed only in the immediate vicinity of the loop. Therefore, in an image pickup device including a large-area image pickup portion that is advantageous for achieving high image quality, the magnetic field applied to the image pickup device cannot be sufficiently reduced. Accordingly, the present invention provides an electronic component in which noise generated in an electronic device, such as image pickup device, is suppressed.